(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component for circuit board mounting, which has a predetermined number of terminals mainly represented by a semiconductor active device, such as a semiconductor integrated circuit device (IC), a semiconductor large-scale integrated circuit device (LSI), and a logic circuit device of a high-speed operation type, more particularly, an electronic component of a high frequency current suppression type, comprising a function for attenuating a high frequency current passing through the terminal when the electronic component is used.
The invention also relates to a bonding wire mainly provided for connection between predetermined places of an electric/electronic equipment, more particularly, a bonding wire of a high frequency current suppression type for an electronic component having a function for attenuating a high frequency current passing through the bonding wire itself from an electronic component such as a semiconductor active device used at a high frequency in a bandwidth from a few tens MHz to a few GHz for the purpose of performing a high-speed operation.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of semiconductor active devices, which include a semiconductor storing apparatus represented by a random access memory (RAM) and a read only memory (ROM), for example, or a logic circuit device represented by a microprocessor (MPU), a central processing unit (CPU), an image processor arithmetic logic unit (IPALU) and such is used as an electronic component to be mounted on a printed wiring circuit board, which is mounted on an electronic equipment and/or an information processing apparatus in an electronic information communication field, and which is provided with a conductive pattern.
These semiconductor active devices are provided with a predetermined number of terminals (usually, referred to as a lead frame), which generally are largely integrated in accordance with a circuit layout for the purpose of performing a high-speed operation in using at a high frequency upon manufacturing a product so as to be provided for processing a signal, and are arranged as a chip for a semiconductor integrated circuit device (IC) or a semiconductor large-scale integrated circuit device (LSI).
On the other hand, in relation to such semiconductor active devices, a calculation speed and a signal processing speed are rapidly made higher, and the semiconductor active devices are used at a high frequency in a bandwidth from a few tens MHz to a few GHz under a standard so as to be further highly integrated to perform a high-speed operation.
When the electronic component represented by the semiconductor active devices described above is used at a high frequency in a bandwidth from a few tens MHz to a few GHz for the purpose of performing a high-speed operation, an electric signal passing through a terminal would be a high frequency (high harmonic) current, so that the high frequency current may sometimes transmit between components, between signal paths including terminals, or between equipments/apparatuses on which the electronic component is mounted. Such high frequency current would give a bad influence on an operation process in a component (circuit device) to perform an error operation or would deteriorate a basic function, which are a cause of an electromagnetic interference, and therefore, should be deleted. In the current situation, however, a countermeasure against the high frequency current is not enough taken into account for the electronic component. This leads to a problem that the electromagnetic interference caused by the high frequency current cannot be prevented from occurring.
In the above-mentioned semiconductor chip, a bonding wire connects the predetermined number of terminals and a main body.
In relation to a semiconductor active device, to which connection by a bonding wire for an electronic component is applied, a calculation speed and a signal processing speed are rapidly made higher, and the semiconductor active device is used at a high frequency in a bandwidth from a few tens MHz to a few GHz under a standard so as to be further highly integrated to perform a high-speed operation.
In the case of a bonding wire for an electronic component, however, when the element component is used at a high frequency in a bandwidth from a few tens MHz to a few GHz for the purpose of performing a high-speed operation on the semiconductor active element side, a high frequency (high harmonic) current would pass through a terminal and a wire, so that the high frequency current may transmit between components, between signal paths including terminals, or between equipments/apparatuses on which the electronic component is mounted. Such high frequency current would give a bad influence on an operation process in a component or a circuit device to perform an error operation or would deteriorate a basic function, which are a cause of an electromagnetic interference, and therefore, should be deleted. In the current situation, however, a countermeasure against the high frequency current is not enough taken into account for the electronic component and the bonding wire. This leads to a problem that the electromagnetic interference cannot be prevented from occurring which is caused by the high frequency current.
It is an object of the invention to provide an electronic component of a high frequency current suppression type, which completely suppresses a high frequency current even when it is used at a high frequency in a bandwidth from a few tens MHz to a few GHz so as to prevent an electromagnetic interference from occurring.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bonding wire of a high frequency current suppression type for an electronic component, which completely suppresses a high frequency current even when it is used at a high frequency in a bandwidth from a few tens MHz to a few GHz so as to prevent an electromagnetic interference from occurring.
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided an electronic component of a high frequency current suppression type, which comprises a predetermined number of terminals provided for processing a signal. In the electronic component, a part or all of the predetermined number of terminals are provided with a high frequency current suppressor for attenuating a high frequency current passing through the terminals themselves in a bandwidth from a few tens MHz to a few GHz.
It is preferable that, in this electronic component of a high frequency current suppression type, the high frequency current suppressor is disposed on a part or all of the surface of the predetermined terminals at a place other than a mounting portion to be mounted on a circuit board for mounting at least an electronic component and an edge including a connecting portion to a conductive pattern disposed on the circuit board, and that the high frequency current suppressor also has conductivity in a using frequency bandwidth less than a few tens MHz near the mounting portion to be mounted on a circuit board for mounting at least an electronic component.
It is preferable that, in one of the above electronic components of a high frequency current suppression type in an embodiment according to the invention, the high frequency current suppressor is an electronic component of a high frequency current suppression type, which is formed to be a film on a part or all of a surface of the predetermined number of terminals by a sputtering method, or the high frequency current suppressor is formed to be a film on a part or all of a surface of the predetermined number of terminals by a vapor deposition method.
It is also preferable respectively that, in one of the above electronic components of a high frequency current suppression type in an embodiment according to the invention, the high frequency current suppressor comprises a film formed on a part or all of a metallic parent material board used in advance in a manufacturing process of the predetermined number of terminals, and that the high frequency current suppressor comprises a film formed on a part or all of a surface of what is formed as the predetermined number of terminals by cutting out a metallic parent material board used in a manufacturing process of making the predetermined number of terminals.
On the other hand, in the aspect of the invention, it is preferable that, the electronic component of a high frequency current suppression type comprises a predetermined number of terminals provided for processing a signal. In the electronic component, a part or all of the predetermined number of terminals has conductivity in a using frequency bandwidth less than a few tens MHz, and comprises a high frequency current suppressor for attenuating a high frequency current passing through the terminals themselves in a bandwidth from a few tens MHz to a few GHz.
It is respectively preferable that, in this electronic component of a high frequency current suppression type, the high frequency current suppressor is formed by a sputtering method, and that the high frequency current suppressor is formed by a vapor deposition method.
It is preferable that, in one of these electronic components of a high frequency current suppression type, the high frequency current suppressor is in a range from 0.3 to 20 (xcexcm) in thickness or is a thin film magnetic substance.
On the other hand, it is preferable that, in one of these electronic components of a high frequency current suppression type in the aspect of the invention, the high frequency current suppressor is a magnetic loss material in an M-Xxe2x80x94Y system, which is made of a compound of composition elements M, Y, and X, wherein, M denotes at lease one of Fe, Co and Ni, Y denotes at least one of F, N and O, and X denotes at least one of elements other than that of included in M and Y, and is made of a narrow bandwidth magnetic loss material such that the maximum value xcexcxe2x80x3max of an imaginary part xcexcxe2x80x3 exists in a frequency range of 100 MHz to 10 GHz in complex permeability characteristics and that a relative bandwidth bwr is not greater than 200% where the relative bandwidth bwr is obtained by extracting a frequency bandwidth between two frequencies at which the value of xcexcxe2x80x3 is 50% of the maximum xcexcxe2x80x3max and normalizing the frequency bandwidth at the center frequency thereof.
It is respectively preferable that, in this electronic component of a high frequency current suppression type, a saturation magnetization of the narrow band magnetic loss material is in a range from 80 to 60 (%) of that of a metallic magnetic substance comprising the composition element M alone, and that the narrow band magnetic loss material has a direct current resistivity also in a range from 100 to 700 (xcexcxcexa9xc2x7cm).
In addition, it is preferable that, in one of the above electronic components of a high frequency current suppression type in the aspect of the invention, the high frequency current suppressor is a magnetic loss material in an M-Xxe2x80x94Y system, which is made of a compound of composition elements M, Y, and X, wherein M denotes at lease one of Fe, Co and Ni, Y denotes at least one of F, N and O, and X denotes at least one of elements other than that of included in M and Y, and is made of a broad bandwidth magnetic loss material such that the maximum value xcexcxe2x80x3max of an imaginary part xcexcxe2x80x3 exists in a frequency range of 100 MHz to 10 GHz in complex permeability characteristics and that a relative bandwidth bwr is not smaller than 150% where the relative bandwidth bwr is obtained by extracting a frequency bandwidth between two frequencies at which the value of xcexcxe2x80x3 is 50% of the maximum xcexcxe2x80x3max and normalizing the frequency bandwidth at the center frequency thereof.
It is respectively preferable that, in this electronic component of a high frequency current suppression type, a saturation magnetization of the broad bandwidth magnetic loss material is in a range from 60 to 35 (%) of that of a metallic magnetic substance comprising the composition element M alone, and that the broad bandwidth magnetic loss material has a direct current resistivity more than 500 (xcexcxcexa9xc2x7cm).
In addition, in one of these electronic components of a high frequency current suppression type in the aspect of the invention, the narrow bandwidth magnetic loss material or the above broad bandwidth magnetic loss material has the composition element X, which is at least one of C, B, Si, Al, Mg, Ti, Zn, Hf, Sr, Nb, Ta and rare earth elements, or the narrow bandwidth magnetic loss material or the above broad bandwidth magnetic loss material has the composition element M, which exists in the form of granularity distributed in a matrix of a compound of the composition element X and the composition element Y. In the latter electronic component of a high frequency current suppression type, it is more preferable that the narrow bandwidth magnetic loss material or the above broad bandwidth magnetic loss material has an average diameter of a granular particle in a range from 1 to 40 (nm).
In one of these electronic components of a high frequency current suppression type in the aspect of the invention, it is preferable that the narrow bandwidth magnetic loss material or the broad bandwidth magnetic loss material has an anisotropy magnetic field of 47400 A/m or less.
Moreover, it is preferable that, in one of these electronic components of a high frequency current suppression type in the aspect of the invention, the M-Xxe2x80x94Y system is an Fexe2x80x94Alxe2x80x94O system, or the M-Xxe2x80x94Y system is an Fexe2x80x94Sixe2x80x94O system.
In addition, it is preferable that, in one of these electronic components of a high frequency current suppression type in the aspect of the invention, the electronic component is a semiconductor active device operating at a high speed in using at a high frequency band, and is one of a semiconductor integrated circuit device, a semiconductor large-scale integrated circuit device, and a logic circuit device.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a bonding wire of a high frequency current suppression type for an electronic component which comprises a conductor for connecting electronic components or predetermined places. In the bonding wire, a high frequency current suppressor for attenuating a high frequency current, which passes through the above conductor itself in a bandwidth from a few tens MHz and a few GHz, is formed on at least a part of a surface of the conductor.
In this bonding wire of a high frequency current suppression type for an electronic component, it is preferable that the high frequency current suppressor is disposed so that at least a connecting portion at the both ends of the conductor would be exposed. Further, in this bonding wire of a high frequency current suppression type for an electronic component, it is preferable that the high frequency current suppressor is formed in a lattice shape and also in a manner such that a connecting portion at the both ends of the conductor would be exposed, or that the high frequency current suppressor is disposed in a spiral shape and also in a manner such that a connecting portion at the both ends of the conductor would be exposed.
In one of these bonding wires of a high frequency current suppression type for an electronic component in the aspect of the invention, it is preferable that the high frequency current suppressor is formed on a surface of the conductor by a sputtering method, or that the high frequency current suppressor is formed on a surface of the conductor by a vapor deposition method.
In one of these bonding wires of a high frequency current suppression type for an electronic component in the aspect of the invention, it is preferable that the high frequency current suppressor is formed on a surface of the conductor in advance in a manufacturing process of making the conductor.
In addition, in one of these bonding wires of a high frequency current suppression type for an electronic component in the aspect of the invention, it is preferable that the electronic component has a bare chip to be built in, which comprises a predetermined number of inner connection terminal provided in a main body for processing a signal, and is further provided for respectively connecting the predetermined number of inner connection terminals with a predetermined number of outer connection terminal separately provided in the main body for transmitting a signal.
It is preferable that, in one of these bonding wires of a high frequency current suppression type for an electronic component, the high frequency current suppressor is in a range from 0.3 to 20 (xcexcm) in thickness, and is a thin film magnetic substance.
On the other hand, in one of these bonding wires of a high frequency current suppression type for an electronic component in another embodiment according to the invention, it is preferable that the high frequency current suppressor is a magnetic loss material in an M-Xxe2x80x94Y system, which is made of a compound of composition elements M, Y, and X, wherein M denotes at lease one of Fe, Co and Ni, Y denotes at least one of F, N and O, and X denotes at least one of elements other than that of included in M and Y, and is made of a narrow bandwidth magnetic loss material such that the maximum value xcexcxe2x80x3max of an imaginary part xcexcxe2x80x3 exists in a frequency range of 100 MHz to 10 GHz in complex permeability characteristics and that a relative bandwidth bwr is not greater than 200% where the relative bandwidth bwr is obtained by extracting a frequency bandwidth between two frequencies at which the value of xcexcxe2x80x3 is 50% of the maximum xcexcxe2x80x3max and normalizing the frequency bandwidth at the center frequency thereof.
In this bonding wire of a high frequency current suppression type for an electronic component, it is respectively preferable that a saturation magnetization of the narrow band magnetic loss material is in a range from 80 to 60 (%) of that of a metallic magnetic substance comprising the composition element M alone, and further that the narrow band magnetic loss material has a direct current resistivity in a range from 100 to 700 (xcexcxcexa9xc2x7cm).
On the other hand, in one of these bonding wires of a high frequency current suppression type for an electronic component in the aspect of the invention, it is preferable that the high frequency current suppressor is a magnetic loss material in an M-Xxe2x80x94Y system, which is made of a compound of composition elements M, Y, and X, wherein M denotes at lease one of Fe, Co and Ni, Y denotes at least one of F, N and O, and X denotes at least one of elements other than that of included in M and Y, and is made of a broad bandwidth magnetic loss material such that the maximum value xcexcxe2x80x3max of an imaginary part xcexcxe2x80x3 exists in a frequency range of 100 MHz to 10 GHz in complex permeability characteristics and that a relative bandwidth bwr is not smaller than 150% where the relative bandwidth bwr is obtained by extracting a frequency bandwidth between two frequencies at which the value of xcexcxe2x80x3 is 50% of the maximum xcexcxe2x80x3max and normalizing the frequency bandwidth at the center frequency thereof.
In this bonding wire of a high frequency current suppression type for an electronic component, it is respectively preferable that a saturation magnetization of the broad bandwidth magnetic loss material is in a range from 60 to 35 (%) of that of a metallic magnetic substance comprising the composition element M alone, and further that the broad bandwidth magnetic loss material has a direct current resistivity more than 500 (xcexcxcexa9xc2x7cm).
In addition, in one of these bonding wires of a high frequency current suppression type for an electronic component in the aspect of the invention, the narrow bandwidth magnetic loss material or the above broad bandwidth magnetic loss material has the composition element X, which is at least one of C, B, Si, Al, Mg, Ti, Zn, Hf, Sr, Nb, Ta and rare earth elements, or the narrow bandwidth magnetic loss material or the above broad bandwidth magnetic loss material has the composition element M, which exists in the form of granularity distributed in a matrix of a compound of the composition element X and the composition element Y In the latter electronic component of a high frequency current suppression type, it is more preferable that the narrow bandwidth magnetic loss material or the broad bandwidth magnetic loss material has an average particle diameter of a particle, which exists in the form of granularity, in a range from 1 to 40 (nm).
In one of these electronic components of a high frequency current suppression type in the aspect of the invention, it is preferable that the narrow bandwidth magnetic loss material or the above broad bandwidth magnetic loss material has an anisotropy magnetic field of 47400 A/m or less.
Moreover, it is preferable that, in one of these electronic components of a high frequency current suppression type in the aspect of the invention, the M-Xxe2x80x94Y system is an Fexe2x80x94Alxe2x80x94O system, or the M-Xxe2x80x94Y system is an Fexe2x80x94Sixe2x80x94O system.
In addition, it is preferable that, in one of these electronic components of a high frequency current suppression type in the aspect of the invention, the electronic component is a semiconductor active device operating at a high speed in using at a high frequency band, and is one of a semiconductor integrated circuit device, a semiconductor large-scale integrated circuit device, and a logic circuit device.